


Button

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Futaba being a little shit, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Futaba has found the perfect way to irritate Yusuke. And if it weren’t for his patience, as well as Sojiro, he’d have already throttled her.





	Button

It was fairly easy to tell when Futaba was up to something. Her eyes would be practically glistening with delight, and she’d have that sneaky grin like when she hacked the fake Medjed. What made it all the more terrifying, however, was that no one could tell exactly what she’d have in store.

And so, when Yusuke had asked the team to meet at Leblanc, to give them all an advanced screening of his latest masterpiece before turning it over to the exhibition hall, there was an aura of unease in the air.

Which went completely unnoticed by Yusuke.

“I’m glad you’re all here.” spoke Yusuke, beaming so bright Morgana almost needed to shield his eyes. He gestured to the easel next to him, a sheet draped over it. “I wanted you all to be the first ones to see my latest creation.” “That makes me feel so special inside.” snarked Ryuji, still a bit cranky at having been woken up so early.

“Be nice, Ryuji.” chided Ann, giving him a light thump in the side. “Go ahead and show us, Yusuke.”

“Yes, the time is now! Behold!” With perhaps a bit more flourish than was necessary, he whipped off the sheet.

Beneath it was a painting of each of their masks, hyper stylized, so it looked liked they were all blending together seamlessly. In the center of the painting was the kanji for ‘phantom’, the word 'thieves’ interwoven between the strokes.

“Whoa, damn!” Ryuji shouted, springing forward, all thoughts of sleep gone. “That’s amazing!”

“I must admit,” put in Haru, nodding in affirmation. “You’ve certainly put a great deal of effort into it.”

“It’s sure to turn heads at the exhibit.” smiled Makoto.

“Thank you, thank you.” said Yusuke, basking in the glow of his friend’s compliments.

And in only four words, did his high end, world crumble, and psyche nearly break.

“What anime is that?”

The air in Leblanc became very, very still.

Slowly, Yusuke faced Futaba, the one who’d spoken, fixing her with a gaze equal parts horror and rage. “What did you say?” asked the artist in a low whisper as a tic broke in his eye.

“What anime is that?” repeated the orange-haired girl, trying not to bust out laughing at the openmouthed look Ryuji and Ann were giving her. “I don’t think I’ve seen that one. Looks kinda like Rayearth.”

Akira, Makoto, and Haru sprang into action mere nanoseconds after Yusuke moved. Akira grabbed him by the waist, and Makoto and Ryuji each took an arm. “You wretched, loud-haired philistine!” screamed Yusuke, desperately trying to claw at the hacker. “My heart and soul went into this! My fingers bled! And you–you would dare to compare it to vapid children’s cartoons!?”

There was a pause as Futaba looked it over. “Actually, now that I think about it…looks a bit more like Naruto.”

An enraged scream echoed through the coffee shop as Haru flew through the air like a ragdoll and Makoto pulled the painter into a chokehold.

Futaba was forbidden to speak about anime when in Yusuke’s presence. And Yusuke was banned from Leblanc for a month.


End file.
